Los Césaire
by OFIXD
Summary: La familia Césaire, las cosas que les ocurrieron, y cómo llegaron a ser la familia que todos conocemos -y amamos- y, tal vez, también veamos algo de su futuro.
1. El nacimiento de Nora

No tenían demasiado cuando les dijeron que su primer hijo venía en camino. Eran unos recién casados que apenas estaban comenzando sus carreras: él trabajaba en un centro veterinario y ella, su amada esposa Marlena, aspiraba a convertirse en chef.

Tuvo mucho miedo, porque ¿qué iban a darle a ese bebé? Vivían en un pequeño apartamento en una zona muy apartada, y para colmo ambos trabajaban muchas horas y apenas conseguían mantenerse. No se pudo sentir feliz, el miedo le vencía, pero cuando Marlena le tomó de las manos y le miro a los ojos de aquella manera él supo que lo conseguirían.

Cuando vio las ecografías el bebé le pareció cualquier cosa más que un bebé, pero aún así sintió que el amor inundaba su pecho. No iban a rendirse.

Un día lo llamaron al trabajo: Marlena había empezado a sangrar en el trabajo y, por ello, temían que perdiese al bebé. Otis fue allí lo más rápido que pudo y, cuando llegó, le dijeron que ambos estaban bien, pero que su esposa había cometido una estupidez: levantar peso en su estado. Se iba a poner bien.

Ella tuvo que dejar el trabajo y descansar. Otis tuvo que trabajar mucho más, pero todo el cansancio se le pasaba cuando al llegar a casa Marlena lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena y con su delantal atado a la cintura, haciendo cada vez más evidente su tripita en crecimiento.

Otis consiguió un trabajo mejor en un zoológico, lo que le dejó más tiempo para dedicarle a su esposa. La habitación del bebé estaba a mitad hacer cuando éste decidió venir a este mundo. Llegaron al hospital y trataron de mantener una calma que no duró mucho: su hijo corría peligro. Tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado al cuello. Él se echó a llorar temiendo que su primer hijo muriese antes de ver el mundo, ¡no podía acabar así! Habían luchado tanto y ahora iban a perderlo...

Cuando salió no emitió ningún sonido, sólo se oían las respiraciones cansadas y los sollozos de Marlena. Otis tuvo mil pensamientos a la vez: un pequeño ataúd, flores, negro, dolor... que se disiparon tan rápido como habían aparecido cuando un potente llanto los silenció.

Los Césaire se miraron esperanzados.

El bebé estaba bien.

"Felicidades, es una niña fuerte y sana" había dicho el doctor.

Más tarde ambos estaban solos con su hija, su pequeñita, su bebé.

"Hola, Nora" dijo Marlena "creíamos que íbamos a perderte, mi amor."

El bebé bostezó. Si no hubiese sido tan pequeña parecería que las palabras de su madre la aburrían.

"Se ha agarrado a la vida como nunca antes había visto" comentó el maravillado padre "esta niña va a ser fuerte, Marlena, lo sé"

Nora Césaire llegó a este mundo ganando su primer combate.

Continuará...


	2. Un hermanito pequeño para Alya

Alya Césaire tenía sólo nueve años cuando decidió que ya no quería ser la hermana pequeña. Nora siempre la llamaba hermanita, y eso le molestaba mucho porque ella ya era mayor, ¡tenía nueve años, por Díos! Ya no era una niña...

Así que cuando vio que la madre de una niña de su clase tenía una gran tripita supo que, para que ella pudiese ser la hermana mayor, su madre tenía que tener otro bebé.

Ella sabía que para que naciese un bebé su padre y su madre tenían que tener una cita por la noche. Así fue cómo Alya dejó repentinamente de remolonear para irse a dormir. Todos los días se acostaba sin rechistar para dejar a sus padres solos y que, al final, tuviesen un bebé.

Un par de meses pasaron y la tripa de su madre no crecía, lo que significa que no había bebé allí.

"Mamá" dijo un día con timidez.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"¿Cuándo tendrás un bebé?"

Marlena la miró sorprendida por tal pregunta.

"¿Qué? Alya, cariño, mamá no está embarazada" respondió la mujer.

"¡Eso ya lo sé, no te crece la tripa!" Respondió la niña como si fuese una obviedad.

Marlena pensó unos instantes en qué decir. Finalmente le preguntó.

"¿Para qué quieres que tenga un bebé?"

"¡Nora es mi hermana mayor, y yo también quiero ser la hermana mayor de alguien!"

Marlena sonrió.

"Ya lo pensaré" contestó la mujer.

Alya se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta y volvió a jugar. Cuando se quedó sola, Marlena se acarició la tripita.

"Parece que alguien está deseando que vengas"

Luego, miró una foto de ella con su esposo que tenía en un aparador cercano. Sonrió.

"A ver qué dice tú papi cuando se entere de que vienes en camino, pequeño"

Esa noche le diría a Otis que estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo.

Y, aunque ella aún no lo sabía, también del cuarto.

Continuará...


	3. Gafas

Alya sonrió al ver a su papá esperándola en la puerta de la escuela. Cuando él la recogía siempre la llevaba a algún sitio divertido: al parque, a los recreativos, a dar de comer a los patos del lago -pan nunca, sólo zanahoria, porque el pan ensucia la casa de los patos- y ese día, ¿adónde irían?

"¡Hola, pequeñita!" La saludó Otis.

Alya hizo una mueca.

"¡Yo no soy pequeña, las gemelas sí son pequeñas!"

Otis se rió.

"Es verdad, es verdad. Pero como ellas no están tú eres la pequeña ahora" replicó el hombre.

"Pero Nora tampoco está, así que soy la mayor también" contestó ella, triunfante.

Otis siempre se sorprendía cuando la niña le salía con respuestas como esas, desde luego era inteligente.

"¿Quieres un batido?"

Alya dio un gritito de felicidad al escuchar la pregunta.

En la heladería Alya se acercó corriendo al mostrador de helados y los miró todos con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hemos venido a por batido" le recordó su padre.

Alya se separó del mostrador de helados algo decepcionada, aunque cuando fue a pedir su batido a la barra se le pasó.

"¿Me puede poner un batido de fresa, por favor?" Le pidió, amablemente, al heladero.

"Lo siento" respondió el hombre "pero no nos queda batido de fresa"

"¡Jolín!" Dijo ella, enfurruñada.

"Tranquila" dijo su padre "mira, allí pone los batidos que tienen, ¿por qué no piensas en otro sabor?"

Otis vio a su hija leer aquel cartel, pero se fijó en que parecía esforzarse por leer.

"¿No te decides?" Preguntó. Había sólo seis opciones, y Alya no elegía ninguna y, además, seguía leyendo.

"No he acabado de leerlo. Es que las letras tan pequeñas se ven borrosas"

"Y eso pasó" le comentó Otis a Marlena mientras ésta le daba el pecho a Etta.

"¿Será miopía?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Eso creo. Igual necesita gafas"

"¿Y si la llevas mañana a que le revisen la vista?" Sugirió la esposa.

Otis asintió.

"¿Hoy también iremos a por un batido?"

Otis había vuelto a ir a por Alya a la escuela.

"Hoy iremos a otro sitio"

Unos días más tarde, Alya estaba jugando con Nora mientras sus padres las veían desde un banco.

"Gafas naranjas" comentó Marlena.

"No quiso otras"

"Tiene mucha personalidad" respondió la madre.

Alya no llevó gafas de color naranja toda su vida, pero jamás perdió su personalidad arrolladora.

Continuará...


End file.
